Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line
The Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line is a timeline by Lori and Corey Cole. It was published in the official Quest For Glory IV hintbook. It lists the events leading up to the beginning of Quest For Glory IV. A Time Line *Mordavia is ruled by Boyar Sergei Borgov. *Drawn by the magic of this valley, the Mad Monk Amon Tillado brings his 'Cult of the Dark One' into Mordavia. *The Mad Monk convinces Sergei Borgov to join his cult. *The cult constructs the the Dark One Monastery in town. *In the land of Silmaria, a young wizard (Ad Avis) seeks out the Dark Master to gain forbidden knowledge. *In Mordavia, Amon Tillado grows increasingly mad as he creates the Seven Rituals to Summon Avoozl. *Amon Tillado is found dead in a pool of blood beside the Necrophilicon. *Borgov takes over the cult, and conceals copies of the rituals throughout the land, retaining the only copy of the Essence Ritual himself. *Borgov leads the cult to a cave south of town to summon Avoozl. *The archmage Erana senses Avoozl's awakening, and contacts the Paladin Piotyr. *Piotyr leads an army into Mordavia, as Erana battles Avoozl in the 'place between worlds'. *As the Cult members perform the Rituals to summon Avoozl, the cave begins to transform, forming a huge body for Avoozl to inhabit this world. *Soldiers and cult members alike die horribly as the cave absorbs their essences for energy. *Dark Magic transforms the remaining cult members into monsters. *Piotyr battles with the transformed Borgov-monster to prevent him from performing the last Ritual. *Erana closes the gate between worlds, but fails to banish Avoozl completely. *Erana's soul and Avoozl are trapped together between worlds. *Sergei Borgov, still a monster, flees into the darkness of the cave. *Piotyr finds Erana's Staff, and escapes the cave just as the Mouth shuts. *Piotyr makes it to town before collapsing from his wounds. *When he is healed, Piotyr places Erana's Staff in the town center, so that its magic can protect the town. *Piotyr learns that Erana's soul is trapped between worlds, and attempts to locate the rituals of summoning. He is killed by a Barrow Wraith who guards one of the rituals. *Dark Magic continues to leak from the Dark One's Cave, distorting the land, and causing monsters to breed. *Years later, the Dark Master enters Mordavia, drawn by the lure of the dark magic and rumors of Avoozl. She takes over Castle Borgov. *Ad Avis is killed in Raseir, and the Dark Master summons his body to Mordavia, so that he will be her Vampire Slave. *Boris Stovich becomes the Gatekeeper of Castle Borgov. *The Dark Master has the monster Toby lure the Child Tanya from Hotel Mordavia in town. *Tanya becomes the Dark Master's 'daughter'. *The Dark Master summons rainstorms to block off Mordavia from the outside world. *The Dark Master learns that she needs the 'Seven Rituals of Summoning' to draw Avoozl into this world. The Dark Master wants night to last forever, so that she will never be helpless in her coffin again. *The Dark Master locates and takes the Mouth ritual, hidden in the arch by the Dark One's Cave. *The Dark Master and Ad Avis cast Entrapment and Teleport spells to summon a Hero to find the missing Rituals. *The dark magic of the Dark One's Cave distorts the Teleport spell, and thus the Hero appears in the Dark One's Cave itself instead of in the castle. *The Dark Master senses the distortion of her spell, and waits outside the cave to use the Mouth Ritual should the Hero be able to reach the cave mouth. She decides to bide her time and see if she can convince the Hero to help her. So begins the game...